Without a Hitch/Gallery
Images from the episode Without a Hitch. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E10 Flakydriving.png|Flaky driving at night. S3E10 BW Flaky saw something.PNG|"Hang on..." S3E10 There's someone at the distance.PNG|"T-there's someone in the distance..." S3E10 BW Flippy about to be picked up.PNG|"Hey! Could you give me a pickup?" Wih_stopping_by.png|She picks him up. S3E10 Hithere.png|Flaky and Flippy greet each other. S3E10 Hnnnngh.png|Alright. What is Flippy searching for, I wonder. S3E10 OMG CHEESE.png|CHEESE?! Oh wait, it's stinky. S3E10 Barf.png|Flaky has to barf. Wih_breathe.png|Must breathe. S3E10 Ahthatsbetter.png|Flaky is satisfied. S3E10 WHODIDTHIS.PNG|Flaky sticks her head out of a window because Flippy bought cheese. S3E10 Without a Hitch Fliqpy.png|Flippy wants to kill Flaky! S3E10 Without a Hitch Cheese.png|"Ha-ha-ha!" S3E10 Without a Hitch Flaky dies.png|Flaky's first imaginary death. S3E10 Signhead.png|Flaky was actually killed by a sign not the car window. Death: Flaky (First Imaginary) S3E10 Scaredflaky.png|Flaky is scared. S3E10 BW Flippy huh.PNG|"Wait, what the-?" Wih_scared.png|"That was close." Wih_shake.png|The car is shaking. Wih_stop.png|Somethings wrong. Wih_bad_tire.png|Oh no, a flat tire! S3E10 Without a Hitch Flaky.png|What now? Wih_strike_-_Edited.png|Shot of the lightning striking. S3E10 AH! I'm afraid of lightning!.PNG|"AHH! I'M AFRAID OF LIGHTNING!" Wih_im_sad.png|"I'm sad now." S3E10 Changing tire.png|You're doing it wrong. S3E10 Faraway.png|Fliqpy far away. Wih_shock.png|Flaky is horrified. Is_he_there.png|He still there? S3E10 BW Encounter!.PNG|Yep. S3E10_oneeyeopen.png|Time to scream? Wih_yep.png|Yep! Wih_reach.png|She has to get it. Wih_to_late.png|Denied. S3E10 YOU MUST DIE!.PNG|Evil Flippy close-up. Wih_wait.png|"I can explain for not picking you up earlier." Wih_ow.png|"Don't wanna hear it." Wih_spin.png|Whats the point of removing her eye if he was going to use her whole body for the new tire? Wih_optic_nerves.png|Probably to punish her for ditching him. S3E10 Flaky eye.png|Ouch! S3E10 Flaky's is killed again..png|Flaky dies twice. Death: Flaky (Second Imaginary) S3E10 Carthief.PNG|Flaky's dead already? S3E10 Without a Hitch Flaky's death.png|I hope this is another hallucination. S3E10 Please don't hurt me....PNG|Flaky went like: "P-please don't hurt me...!" S3E10 Without a Hitch Flippy and Flaky.png|The wheel is replaced! Wih_thanks.png|"Uh..... thanks?" S3E10 SOIHEARDYOULIKESEATBELTS.PNG|So I heard you leik seatbelts? S3E10 Extraseatbealts.png|Extra protection. S3E10 Flippy...whatareyou...PNG|"Flippy...? What are you." Wih_knife.png|A crap. Wih_grab.png|"What are you gonna do?!" Wih_grab_2_-_Edited.png|Extreme closeup! S3E10 BAM!.PNG|BAM! Headshot. S3E10 Without a Hitch Fliqpy killing Flaky.png|Don't worry, it's a hallucination. Pizzafacereturns.png|Pizza face returns! S3E10 Flaky'sfaceissliced.png|Flaky is killed again. Death: Flaky (Third Imaginary) Wih_scream.png|Screaming again. Wih_slap.png|"Snap out of it!" S3E10 Without a Hitch Watch Out.png|Flippy warning Flaky. S3E10 SHOOOOM!.PNG|Flippy becomes Flappy. Actually no, he has no wings. S3E10 What just happened.PNG|Apperantly, Flippy has just been a little bit drunk lately, and doesn't remember what really happened after the crash. S3E10 Bigeyes.png|Flippy's unusually big eyes. S3E10 I sense a FlippyXFlaky moment.PNG|I bet fans were expecting a FlippyXFlaky moment right here. S3E10 Let me help you Flaky.PNG|"I just want to help." S3E10 Knife.png|He's going to kill me! S3E10 Seatbeltslice.png|Flippy helping Flaky. Wih_almost_got_it.png|"Almost got it." S3E10 Eyeshot!.PNG|BOOM! Eyeshot. S3E10 Without a Hitch Flippy injuried.png|Isn't the blood supposed to be black and white? S3E10 Diff vision.PNG|This reminds me of one certain episode... S3E10 Runninginthestreet.png|I know your in pain and all but is running in the street with your eyes closed the best idea? S3E10 Flippyb4death.png|Flippy before death. S3E10 Deadflippy.png|Flippy is killed. Death: Flippy S3E10 Flyingorgans.png|Flippy's remains. S3E10 Lumpy wut.PNG|Lumpy is too confused to see that coming. S3E10 Laskadada.png|Lumpy slows his truck down. S3E10 T-That was close....PNG|"Huh... T-that was close..." S3E10 Airbagdeath.png|Considering her injuries, an airbag would kill her. Death: Flaky (Real Death) S3E10 Airbagdeathsplat.png|But she shouldn't have splattered like this. Miscellaneous Double_Vision_Truffles.png|Truffles in Level 11 of Double Vision, which was themed after this episode. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries